


A Far Green Country

by Minniemoggie



Series: Tales from the Lonely Isle [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Eve of Samhain Thranduil reads an entry in Gimli's journal that tells of a strange but wonderful occurence and wonders if it is possible for it to happen again so that his son can be reassured over the fate of his mortal friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Far Green Country

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story there are many more on a new group called The Leafling Chronicles
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/
> 
> New members are always welcome

Title: A Far Green Country- October Challenge

Author: Minnie

Disclaimer: I have never been called Tolkien-but am thinking of changing my name!

Thanks: To Holly and Dee for their support

This is a sort of follow on to Missing, Far Green Country is my ‘official’ Samhain/Halloween Story

On a scale of one to three on the tissue scale maybe rates a one!

 

A Far Green Country

“And then the grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then I see it. White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise...”

 

Thranduil looked up from the parchment he was perusing as the sound of his son’s laughter drifted in through the open doors that led to the gardens and thought again how fortunate he now was to have all of his family about him.

His recent reunion with his son and wife had made the loss of his beloved Eryn Lasgalen less painful and he did not regret the choices he had made, he would do it again tomorrow and thank the Valar for the opportunity.

His fears that he would have little to occupy his time in this new world had been as groundless as his concerns over whether Glawar would return to him. He looked at the pile of work on his desk, he had a great deal to do, sometimes he even thought he had more to do here than back in his old realm on Arda.

There his days were filled for too long with death and destruction and even when the evil was defeated Thranduil had spent his last years on Arda healing the hurts inflicted by warfare on his land. Here there were no Orc or spawn of Ungoliant to lift his sword to, but lesser ills still lurked and some of these were as ugly and destructive as the beasts he had fought in Middle Earth. A wry smile caught at the corner of his lips, he was sure that the Council of Valinor did not see themselves in that light, but he knew better. And he was as committed as much to this fight on behalf of his people as he had been back in Greenwood and would be equally as successful eventually, no doubt. Here he had time, nothing but time.

Thranduil returned his attention to his work but was interrupted almost immediately by voices outside his door. Tipping his head towards it he heard his secretary Aneilear haranguing some poor elf who was trying to gain access to his king.

‘His Majesty King Thranduil, Lord of Eryn uin Bronwe Gwend, is far too busy to wish to hear about your petty difficulties vies-a-vie the catering arrangements, take your concerns to Master Lalvelion. My lord has enough to do without worrying over the number of barrels of cider to provide. Go away do!’

Relaxing back into this chair, Thranduil gave thanks once again for his secretary, Aneilear may be occasionally long winded and overly loquacious but he could be relied upon to keep everyone away from his king when directed to do so, and Thranduil had done just that this morning he was somewhat tired of the upheaval and disruption that was currently filling the halls of the Great House.

The whole household appeared to be in uproar, organized and well delineated, but in his opinion, it was still uproar and he was keeping well out of the way. It seemed to him that the females of his house were actually enjoying the chaos that came with the planning of a major event such as they had coming up and if that was the case then who was he to deny them that pleasure.

In two days time they would be hosting a party from New Imladris, who were coming to share the festival of **Pân Faer Mân** with the royal family of Oropher and Thranduil was looking forward to it, if he survived that long.

Another burst of laughter from the garden caught his ears and tossing the parchment back onto his desk, he gave up on pretending to work, rose as gracefully as a large cat, stretched and eased his muscles in his legs and back then crossed to the doorway to see what was causing so much amusement.

A smile came to his sometimes austere features as he saw his son leaping from one tree to another, as he hung lanterns in preparedness for the festival. Below him three anxious females, his queen, his chatelaine and his comptroller of the household were alternatively scolding his son for his foolhardiness, giving him advice on where and how to hang the lanterns and hurrying from tree to tree to be there to break his fall should he be so foolish as to slip… Which he hadn’t better do, Thranduil thought else his fond Ada would have something to say about that!

Everyone else in the garden was finding it very amusing and Thranduil was very sure his son was playing to his audience as he stretched right out into the furthest and thinnest of branches to place his lanterns.

“Legolas be careful” his naneth called up to him

“Foolish elfling” Chi snapped while Nerwen contented herself with wringing her hands and looking from left to right as if seeking some higher authority to bring their renegade prince to heel.

And she found one in the comforting shape of Brethilas who came striding around the end of the house to see what all the noise was about.

He looked up to see Legolas hanging, casually by one hand high in the tree tops and gave a resigned sigh as three pairs of female eyes were turned on him as one.

 “Do something” Chi ordered “before the young fool causes himself an injury and drives his mother loon with his antics.”

“Well if he falls on his head it will do him little harm!” the warrior retorted throwing a grin up into the canopy as his charge made a very rude noise in response to this sally. “I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

The very adult and very refined prince of Eryn uin Bronwe Gwend stuck out his tongue

“Come down here and do that.”

“I am quite comfortable where I am,” Legolas returned giving his bodyguard the innocent wide-eyed look he had perfected in his earliest years.

Brethilas sighed “You will not like it in the least if I come up to get you” he warned

Springing to his feet Legolas looked down at his body guard a cheeky grin spreading over his features as he taunted. “Is that a challenge oh ancient one?”

Thranduil chuckled as Brethilas leapt up into the tree and Legolas scampered for safety still laughing and the chase was on …

He watched as the pair leapt helter-skelter from tree to tree Legolas teasing his guard as he fairly flew along but although his son was quick Thranduil had no doubt as to the eventual outcome and so it proved for all too soon for those watching and enjoying the chase, Brethilas had the prince cornered and captured.

The guard strolled nonchalantly back across the garden, his prisoner tossed carelessly over his shoulder but held securely in place by an arm over his knees, after one abortive attempt to escape which earned him a swat on the very nicely presented rump Legolas had contented himself with grumbling about heavy handed body guards with no sense of humor while pleading with his naneth to order Brethilas to put him down.

Rather than stopping next to the waiting ladies Brethilas continued on his way, merely commenting when asked that he was taking his prince to ‘cool off’. This unwelcome news led to rather more desperate pleas from Legolas to his mother and honorary aunts to give him aid.

Glawar, Chiatin and Nerwen, however refused to help merely following on behind Brethilas intent it seemed on watching the prince take his punishment by being dunked in the fish pool.

Thranduil shook his head at their actions and stepped back into his study, the joy and laughter, the freedom and carefree attitudes of those in his care, stood in stark contrast to the dark years they had all endured when everyday was a battle quite literally for survival.

How fortunate they were to be able to live here in peace and prosperity with long ages to come to enjoy their new lives together. As he walked to his desk Thranduil’s thoughts were on those who had not been able to make the journey to the Undying Lands those mortals who had touched his life and the life of his son and also on Gimli Elvellon who had done so, so that Legolas would not be alone when he arrived. Long graceful fingers caressed the leather bound book that stood in pride of place on a carved oak lectern in the window embrasure. The lectern was embellished with carvings of oak, beech and ivy leaves and dwarfish runes. It should have looked odd for the style of decoration was so dissimilar but it didn’t the two designs seemed to complement each other perfectly just as Legolas and Gimli had done.  

Not only had Gimli given his son his company, he had kept a record of their doings on Tol Eressëa which had proved to be a great gift both for him and for Glawar. Here on these neatly written pages painstakingly copied in Westron since Gimli knew that Khuzdul was almost impossible to translate were the day to day happenings of Legolas’s first 150 years on The Lonely Island.

Something made Thranduil take down the book and settle with it on a couch by the window, turning the pages he found to his surprise a passage about the first festival of **Pân Faer Mân** that Legolas and Gimli had celebrated in their new home.

 

Entry for the last day of Narbeleth

It is late, or more truthfully early for the first pale light of the dawn of a new day is just beginning to show through the wooden shutters of this new room in the House I designed for Legolas and his household.

I am happy with the way things have turned out, but that is not what I want to record today, no there is something else, something so astonishing I hardly know where to begin.

Still as we dwarves are fond of saying it is best to begin at the beginning so I will …

Of course having lived with the elves all this time I should be accustomed to wonderful things happening, to marvelous things, miraculous things, but even now I sometimes can’t believe what I am seeing.

But I am getting ahead of myself …

The Great House finally became properly habitable in late summer of this year and although we have much still to do, both the princeling and I decided we wanted to show in some small measure our appreciation to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian who gave us a roof over our heads and their support while we found our feet and began to build a home of our own here on the island, by inviting them to be our first guests.

So, we decided to throw a feast for the festival of  Pân Faer Mân it is one of the laddie’s favorite festivals. Mainly I suspect because of the story telling and foolishness that sometimes accompanies it.

I warned him there was to be none of that silliness this year, not if we were to have the Lady Celebrian and the Lady Galadriel here and for once the lad listened to me.

Both ladies are suffering at the moment, their separation from their loved ones, my lady from Lord Celeborn and Celebrian from her children is telling on them. I tell them that their families will sail one day, but for the Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond there is the sad knowledge that two of their children will not come home, for they cannot.

It was one of the saddest things we had to do on our arrival on the island to break the news to them that Aragorn and Arwen were dead. Of course they had felt the severing of the bond but still until our arrival they had no confirmation. Some small solace we were able to offer, letters from both Aragorn and the lady Arwen written shortly before Aragorn died but still it hit them hard and at this time of year it seems worse, so we were happy to try and give them something to look forward to.

I must just write here how much we are indebted to Lord Erestor or Ressor as the laddie calls Elrond’s chief counselor.

That elf is nothing short of a miracle worker; he gave us so much help when we began to build a new home and he has worked closely with me over other things and kept Legolas at least partially in line when he threatens to do something particularly daft even for him. So, we were very happy to have him as our honored guest also.

Anyway I am once again going off my tale and I want to write down what I witnessed tonight before I begin to doubt that I actually saw it at all …

Given the current state of our new home, we thought it would be wise to hold the festival outside.

Just as builders, carpenters and craftsmen have labored inside so many elves have worked on the grounds and the gardens, while it will be a few years yet before they are at their best still the lawn and the lake are already surrounded by flowering shrubs and newly planted trees.

So, it was in this area that we set up the trestle tables and benches, dug the fire-pits and arranged where the ale and cider barrels would be placed. White wine was cooled in the lake while the rich red that Legolas enjoys so much was opened to ‘breathe’. Several small bonfires were also laid and lanterns and torches placed around so that there would be sufficient light should the moon be veiled by cloud.

We are a small household and I for one was grateful when Erestor arranged for food and servers to be made available to us from New Imladris else we might have struggled not that the lad seemed fazed by any of the arrangements I think he quite enjoyed all the hustle and bustle and it kept him occupied and out of mischief.

I have never known a body find trouble as quickly my elf does, he doesn’t mean to of course he is just seems to attract it.

Aye, but I was so proud of him tonight, he looked so regal as we stood waiting for our guests to arrive I could easily have mistaken him for his formidable sire, that was until he turned that shy smile towards me and thanked me for all my efforts.

I told him not to be so daft and he just laughed. I dinna think I will ever tire of hearing him laugh it is like music to my ears so lovely is it.

He hadn’a looked so regal when he came back from the hunt, covered in mud and blood. For the shortest of moments my heart caught in my throat then I realized it was the blood of his kills I was looking at. Ai, but he is a canny hunter, a stag and a boar he provided for the feast tonight. I am happy to see his warrior skills used to such effect and not for warfare which seemed to blight much of our lives.

Anyway, as we stood on the steps of the house my nose kept twitching ‘cause I could smell roasting venison and boar both meats I enjoy especially off the bone and the laddie knew it.

The young rascal kept mentioning the food and wondering if there would be enough to go around … that made me smile for let’s face it elves pick at food more lightly than sparrows, but here I go again, talking nonsense I was supposed to be recording what happened this night.

Well, the evening started out well enough, everyone was generous in their praise for our efforts. Sometimes I think that Elrond and Celebrian have all but adopted the elfling as their own son, so happy are they to see him making these steps into adulthood. The pair of them stood beaming at him as he opened the festivities and welcomed all our guests. For me well I was happy enough to act as escort to My Lady she is so generous and kindly, and I hope I can offer her some small comfort in the absence of Lord Celeborn and Erestor well he has become so much a part of our lives well I hardly like to call him a guest.

The lad and I recognize the debt we owe him and I know that when my life’s span is done he will be here for my elf and I take consolation in that. Do not get me wrong, I intend to be here for a good long span yet. But, my life is finite, however many extra years I get, eventually like all of my mortal friends I will come to an end. I hope to hold on long enough to see the laddie reunited with his Ada, but if I do not, well I have the solace of knowing others who love him will be here to give him the support he will need. How sorry I will be to leave him, but what happened tonight has shown me that while we may be separated for awhile we will eventually be together and there is a great deal of comfort in that knowledge.

 

But, here I go again, maybe the ale I drank tonight has addled my wits, not that I drank all that much, mind you, not with My Lady present and me charged with being her escort. I know the lad kept grinning whenever I got a little flustered and when My Lady asked if I would dance with her, I thought he would burst so difficult was it for him to keep from laughing out loud, young rascal he knows I was both dreading and yet hoping she would so honor me. I even got Legolas to show me the basics of one or two of the dances just in case.

I must have looked a real fool, for whatever we are dwarves can hardly be described as ‘graceful’. But Lady Galadriel made things easy for me and all I really had to do was keep time and let her dance around me. I know I shall treasure the memory even if I did feel like a fish out of water at first.

So, we were having a wonderful time, many compliments on the new house and grounds and on the way the lad and I have got things organized. The food, despite Legolas’s teasing was plentiful. Good, simple forest fare, nothing fancy and all the better for that, ye cannot beat fresh meat, fruit and bread in my view and everyone here tonight seemed to agree.

Once the meal was over there was music, singing and storytelling and as the tables were taken away many of the guests strolled around the gardens. The torches were lit and the musicians set up a lively tune and we were all soon dancing or clapping along as the long lines of dancers wound in and out of the trees. As the stars began to appear the dances became more complicated and I decided enough was enough I settled next to where the ale barrels were situated, someone had to keep an eye on supplies after all and became a spectator for the rest of the night.

As I was sitting enjoying my pipe and ale, Gandalf came to join me. Where he had come from I don’t know, for he had not been there when we ate, but you know Gandalf he arrives when he wants and leaves as he pleases. Tonight he seemed happy to keep me company and share a pipe or two, when I asked to what we owed the pleasure of his company he just gave me that enigmatic smile of his and tapped the side of his nose.

‘I had a feeling my presence might be needed’ was all he would say and I guessed he intended to gift us with one of his special firework displays, for he knows how much the laddie enjoys them.

Legolas led one of the lines of dancers while the Lady Celebrian led another, and I was surprised but happy to see both Elrond and Erestor joining the line their formal over-robes discarded as they too were pulled into the dancers ranks. The lines crossed and intertwined making the most complex patterns then broke and reformed all without anyone seemingly giving any direction, just watching it made me feel dizzy.

Now I may be biased but I think the laddie was the best dancer present, he is so light on his feet and moves with more natural grace than anyone I have ever seen, his eyes were filled with starlight, and his laughter filled the air making all present smile I was so pleased to see him enjoying himself because he has found these months since we came to Tol Eressëa difficult and his separation from his Ada very hard. So I was glad to see that for one night at least he could put aside his sorrow over Aragorn’s death and leaving his father to one side.

He called for me to join him but I waved him off, I can no more skip and hop like they were doing than I can fly, and I was glad I refused him for suddenly the music changed and the lines separated and took off towards the forest edge.

 From where Gandalf and I were sitting watching, the dancers resembled very pretty fireflies, flitting through the trees. Ribbons fluttering, hair swinging, long elven limbs hardly seeming to touch the ground as they leapt and spun, skipped and hopped. Their own ethereal glow was enhanced by the light of the lanterns and the stars above. Their voices drifted in and out as they wound their way through the trees the whole effect was truly magical.

 If I am waxing a bit poetical here you will have to forgive me, I canna help myself everything was so wondrous. But beautiful as this scene was this is not the main reason I am writing this entry into my journal it is what happened near the end of the night that I want to chronicle.

Eventually, even the most energetic dancers returned to the gardens to sit and listen to the songs and poetry that bring this festival to its traditional end. I was expecting fireworks but what we had was far more amazing.

As the host it fell to Legolas to sing the final song the evocation to those who have gone beyond the veil or rest still in the Halls of Mandos, this is a solemn moment where all present think on those they have lost and hope to be reunited with eventually.

Before he began to sing the laddie looked over to where Gandalf and I sat as if seeking some confirmation I noticed Gandalf nod and smile at him in return and the lad in turn bowed then stood to begin the ritual words that take us into the final song.

I thought of my own family, my friends from many races who have died before me and all around me the elves were doing the same for none are immune we have all lost someone we care for or are parted from those we love.

I had heard the song many times but tonight there were subtle differences I recognized some of the words from songs we had sung back on Arda and they seemed to me to take on a special significance tonight

_Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across a distant shore._

_And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.  
  
Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Don’t say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
  
_

As the laddie’s sweet voice filled the air with these new special words a mist seemed to rise from the lake and from amongst the trees. But this was not an ordinary mist even I could see that.

It swirled above and around us, yet it wasn’t cold or damp but warm, soft like gossamer wrapping us in its tendrils, cocooning us before it settled just beyond the garden.

A light, at first dim began to grow and glow from the centre of the mist and as I watched it seemed to me that shapes were coalescing within its heart.

And then as if a curtain was drawn back  I saw clearly who stood there, it was Aragorn and Arwen, but not as we who had seen them at the end remembered them, no this was the first king of the Reunited Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor in his full might and majesty, the winged crown on his head, Anduril at his waist and next to him was the loveliest of elven maidens Arwen Undomniel, her raven hair unbound save for a simple coronet of mithril decorated with pearls, I remember Aragorn asking me to make that for her, for their coronation. Arwen was wearing a light green gown similar to the one she wore when she came to Aragorn at midsummer all those years ago.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes but this was no mere fancy of mine for I could see them as plain as day and all around me elves were seeing the same vision.

And as I watched and stared the son and daughter of Elrond lifted their hands in greeting and smiled at us all although their eyes were fixed upon two elves in particular.

It was plain to see that Aragorn and Arwen had been reunited beyond death; this short glimpse of their life beyond the ends of the world was granted to us to assure us that there would eventually be a reunion for us all mortal and immortal that our separation was not final we would all meet again someday.

I heard the Lady Celebrian cry out and Lord Elrond who stood beside her had tears streaming down his face, Galadriel was smiling through her tears and Erestor also seemed almost overwhelmed by what he was seeing.

The royal pair was clearly happy in their new life and while Arwen looked longingly at her naneth for a moment her eyes then turned again to her beloved Dúnedain and the stars that her dark eyes became shone with a new light. Aragorn bowed to his father then smiled at Erestor and Legolas and myself, and then just before they faded from view they raised their hands again in farewell encompassing all of us who had been privileged to see them this special night when the veils between the worlds are at their thinnest.

As the last wisps of mist dispersed fireworks filled the sky all around us diverting everyone’s attention from Elrond and Celebrian who clung together savoring this glimpse of their children who they had feared lost to them forever.

Legolas was in Erestor’s arms but which of them was offering the other comfort was difficult to tell, I turned to look at Gandalf who was smiling contentedly at the scene.

“A special night, Gimli I am glad I was here to witness it.”

My mouth dropped open and I looked at him in amazement, “you are not trying to tell me you had nothing to do with this are you?”

“I merely assisted” the Maia chuckled “you and young Thranduilion are the ones who made it possible.”

I stared up at him again this time seeking more explanation and for a mercy he obliged me, “you brought us altogether at the right time and while I may indeed have suggested to Legolas that he change the words in the song I was not the one who sang them so tellingly. All I can tell you is that I hoped this might happen and that those in sore need of reassurance would be granted this glimpse into the worlds beyond the veil. Only the One can grant such a boon, not I. And now I think we should go and join the others and offer our own thanks to Illúvatar for his kindnesses tonight, don’t you?”

And since it never pays to ignore the advice of a wizard I did as he suggested.

So, there it is, as I said at the beginning of this tale a truly amazing night something I will hold myself honored to have been witness to. I may never see anything like it again but I will never forget it and I know for certain now what I have always hoped was truth that there is a world beyond this one and that even after I lay down this life I will see my elf again and I am content with that and at peace with our inevitable first parting because we will be together again at the end.

                                                            XXX

Thranduil closed the book; his eyes he realized were brimming with tears at the events that Gimli had described in so much detail and with so much care. Such a gift as those who had been there had been given that night over 200 years ago and what reassurance it must have offered to all those who feared that their partings with those they had cared for would be final.

That was one of his Leafling’s failings this fear that he would not be granted what had been clearly offered to others, was this what Gimli had thought of when he wrote his journal, when he had made certain that the words that Legolas had sung that night all those years ago were written down in entirety. Thranduil had once been guilty of underestimating dwarves he had learned swiftly that to do such a thing was a mistake.

It came to him now to wonder what it was that had made him open the journal at this particular entry, for he was certain he had never seen this record before although he had thought he had read the book from cover to cover more than once.

Since the author of the journal was Gimli, Thranduil had little doubt that Gimli Gloinson was trying to tell him something. His fingers traced the mithril leaf that was embossed on the green leather surface, and as he did so he recalled his son in tears at the anniversary of Gimli’s death, how he had sobbed on his Ada’s shoulder and wondered if he would ever see his friend Gimli again.

Nothing would surprise Thranduil less than to think that Gimli had hoped that by writing all of this down someone would recognize its significance and act upon it.

Well, recognize it he did and act upon it he would, even should what Thranduil hoped would occur at the festival of  Pân Faer Mân did not happen, his son would not be harmed by it and should the same magic be repeated then not only would Legolas be reassured but Gimli would also get to see something he had long hoped for the reunion of Thranduil, Glawar and their and his beloved elfling.

Putting the journal back on its stand Thranduil looked out into the garden again; his son was stomping back up the path, wet through and thoroughly disgruntled following him came Queen Glawar, Lady Chi, Lady Nerwen and Brethilas.

He couldn’t help it Thranduil began to laugh and as he did his sharp ears picked up the echo of someone else’s laughter. Somewhere beyond the veil, someone was watching with as much joy and love as he; someone who was enjoying the excitement of the preparations for the festival as much as he was. Someone who intended to make his own appearance at that special event should the proper song be sung and Thranduil swore he would make sure that was the case it was the least he could do for such a stalwart friend as Gimli Gloinson and for his beloved son.

 

And so it was that on the night of  Pân Faer Mân through a haze of tears Legolas Thranduilion stood in the shelter of his Nana’s arms as they listened to his father sing and from the mist that rose about the trees the grey rain-curtain of his world rolled back, and all turned to silver glass, he saw white shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise... and his old friend Gimli Gloinson smiling and waving at him and his family from his home on the other side of the veil …

 

The End

 

Happy Samhain

Lyrics for the song sung by Legolas and Thranduil taken from ‘Into the West’ from the soundtrack of Return of the King.

The words about the Far Green Country belong to J.R.R.Tolkien  
  



End file.
